This application relates to methods for searching digital information such as computer databases and digital documents.
Digital information is widely used in various applications that use computers or microprocessors. Examples of digital information include computer files, computer databases, web pages, and electronic mails. One of many advantageous features of digital information is that digital information by nature is searchable by using computer search software tools based on various algorithms. However, one notable challenge in such computer search is to provide a thorough, relevant search without distracting a user with irrelevant information. Various web search engines are specific examples of such computer search software tools that are designed to search web pages published on web sites on the World Wide Web.